Serendipity
by Shangreela
Summary: 0S  Un Guide et des Sentinelles. Résumé pourri, c'est pour pas spoiler, désolée. Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses. Pseudo slash, ça dépend de vos lunettes


**Auteur :** _Lyly_[u]

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity

**Fandom :** Sentinel (UA)

**... ... ...**

**SERENDIPITY**

**... ... ...  
><strong>

Le marché était bondé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, juste un peu irritant. Par instinct grégaire, les humains, une fois regroupés en masse, régressaient à leurs motivations primaires et oubliaient toute politesse quant à s'excuser de vous marcher sur les pieds, regarder où ils allaient, ou encore vous pousser simplement hors de leur trajectoire. Pas très gênant lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un individu, ça posait en revanche plus de problèmes lorsque c'était au milieu d'une foule compacte et excitée. Mais personne ne s'en plaignait réellement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à dénicher la perle rare, l'acquisition parfaite.

« Regarde celle-ci Blair, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil morne à ce que sa mère lui montrait.

« Non.

- Blair, tu ne l'as même pas regardée !

- Ça ne sert à rien de regarder, il faut

- … « sentir son essence résonner avec la tienne », oui oui, je sais. Je _sais_. Et je ne dis pas que tu as tort, mais ça fait trente ans qu'on cherche et ça n'est jamais arrivé !

- Je sais, Naomi, répondit-il en déguisant un soupir.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps que tu abandonne ce mythe, Blair ? Je m'inquiète sincèrement. Tu n'es plus tout jeune. La chamane a dit que tu accomplirais de grandes choses, mais regarde-toi, déjà trente printemps et toujours rien !

- Vingt-huit, maman, vingt-huit.

- Il n'y a que les femmes qui chipotent sur leur âge, Blair.

Il roula des yeux et souffla par le côté de sa bouche, faisant doucement bouger quelques boucles auburn couvrant ses tempes.

« Je ne veux pas n'importe laquelle maman, ce doit être la bonne. La chamane te l'a dit aussi.

- 0ui, mais tu as trente ans, Blair ! La plupart des paires se forment à la puberté !

- Je sais, Naomi, soupira-t-il de nouveau. J'imagine que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la norme, alors. Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner.

- Arrête avec cette attitude ! Tu dois acheter une Sentinelle !

v | v

Les Sentinelles. Prodigieux êtres que ceux-ci. Leur existence avait été officiellement avérée quelques deux siècles auparavant. Êtres aux perceptions hyper développées les Sentinelles sont le résultat vivant, mouvant et pensant d'une lente mutation humaine. Face à l'environnement et les sociétés évoluant vers toujours plus de technologies destructrices, la nature nantit ses enfants d'un moyen de protection hyper sophistiqué : l'humain ultime, la Sentinelle.

Dotée d'un instinct de protection très développé, la Sentinelle use de ses sens afin de protéger sa tribu (regroupement de personnes, ville ou région spatiale réduite).

Les Sentinelles sont classées par ordre de puissance basé sur le nombre de sens hyper développés d'une part (noté sur 5) et sur la qualité de leur développement d'autre part (noté sur 7) ; ainsi, une Sentinelle 26 possède deux sens surdéveloppés de niveau six. Il est rare de trouver une Sentinelle 57, presque mythique en réalité.

De plus amples recherches ont divulgué que, malgré une résistance physique et psychologique très élevée et leurs hypersensibilités, les Sentinelles ont besoin d'un balancier, les Guides. Issus d'une mutation génétique répondant à celle des Sentinelles afin d'assurer leur protection (et ultimement celle de l'espèce), les Guides servent de catalyseur aux Sentinelles. Lorsque la Sentinelle s'enfuit dans un de ses sens, un phénomène potentiellement mortel appelé zone-out, le Guide intervient pour la ramener à la réalité. Il lui enseigne également la maîtrise de ses dons, de manière à pouvoir les exploiter au maximum sans les subir continuellement. La plupart des appairages se produit à la puberté, lorsque le potentiel Sentinelle ou Guide atteint son apogée.

Tout ceci est donc merveilleusement bien fait, à une chose près : il y a beaucoup plus de Guides que de Sentinelles. Leur mutation touche une bien plus large part de la population, en un schéma régulier mais incompréhensible : un sixième Sentinelles, un tiers Guides, le reste humains, rééquilibré à chaque génération (les qualités de Sentinelles ne se transmettant pas héréditairement, la reproduction contrôlée s'avéra inutile). Il était cependant nécessaire d'apparier les Sentinelles avec des Guides concordants afin de profiter au mieux de leurs capacités. S'était donc instauré au fil des années un système d'acquisition des Sentinelles par les Guides.

Des rassemblements, appelés vulgairement _marchés_, avaient lieu tous les trois mois (le temps que les Sentinelles se déplacent). Là, un Guide pouvait se porter acquéreur d'une Sentinelle, moyennant l'accord de celle-ci et que les tests constatent leur compatibilité. La Sentinelle devenait alors propriété exclusive du Guide, sans toutefois ne devenir qu'un objet. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une affiliation entre les deux familles concernées, stipulant l'appartenance de la Sentinelle au Guide et du Guide à la Sentinelle.

En pratique, les choses échappaient pas mal au contrôle gouvernemental et de puissantes Sentinelles étaient vendues au marché noir à des Guides peu scrupuleux désireux d'une Sentinelle de haut niveau, quitte à devoir la briser pour pouvoir s'accorder avec elle.

La plupart des paires, cependant, étaient béates d'amour à vous en donner la nausée et heureuses comme pas possible (sauf que si). Les Guides ne juraient que par leur Sentinelles et les Sentinelles idolâtraient leurs Guides.

Comme ces Guides-là, Blair Sandburg, 28 ans et une touffe de cheveux impressionnante, se cherchait une Sentinelle. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : **la** Sentinelle. Celle uniquement faite pour lui, à l'unique intention de laquelle il serait fait.

v | v

« Maman, je n'achèterai pas une Sentinelle pour acheter une Sentinelle ! Ce serait futile et indécent !

Naomi secoua la tête.

« Tes idéaux te perdront, Blair.

- Fut un temps où c'étaient aussi les tiens, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Naomi préféra ne pas répondre, et ils se remirent à flâner dans le marché, ondoyant entre badauds pressés, étals et groupes amassés devant certaines Sentinelles. Bien sûr, les plus demandées étaient les plus puissantes. C'était triste et décevant une Sentinelle avec un sens hyper développé n'était en rien inférieure à une Sentinelle aux cinq sens hypersensibles. Toute Sentinelle était à admirer et à chérir, si merveilleuse et si fragile. Parfois, la bêtise humaine révoltait Blair.

Et sa mère le soulait.

Gavé de ses insistances, il s'éclipsa discrètement à la première occasion, se perdant facilement dans la foule compacte. Les bavardages étrangers remplirent ses oreilles, chassant la voix de Naomi et ses rabâchages. Il adorait sa mère, principalement pour sa grande ouverture d'esprit, mais elle pouvait se montrer pugnace lorsqu'elle était certaine de son bien fondé. Ça pouvait être usant.

Il déambula les mains dans les poches entre les allées du marché, regardant de droite et de gauche sans que rien ni personne ne retienne son attention. Il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas cette fois-ci non plus qu'il trouverait son bonheur et soupira, maussade. Pour autant qu'il le nie, sa mère avait raison : il commençait à se faire vieux, et ses espoirs de trouver une Sentinelle s'amincissaient proportionnellement. Il se languissait de sa Sentinelle. Il se sentait parfois terriblement seul. Il voulait la chérir et l'aimer, l'aider à s'épanouir comme une fleur et qu'elle s'appuie sur lui en cas de besoin. Il n'avait pas vraiment de type particulier : il était un homme à femmes et prenait le plaisir là où il s'offrait de plus, sa Sentinelle serait forcément parfaite. Il désirait juste cette connexion incroyable qui scell-_0h._

Quelque chose s'était mis à vibrer en lui. Ça frémissait comme une corde pincée – non, mieux, ça _résonnait_. Sa Sentinelle ! Sa Sentinelle était toute proche ! L'adrénaline afflua dès qu'il le réalisa et son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre ses côtes. **Sa Sentinelle !** _Enfin ! _Déesse, c'était… indescriptible. Il avait une Sentinelle. Et elle était là, à portée de main. Il fallait juste qu'il la trouve. 0h, Déesse !

Il se mit à courir. Poussant les gens sur son passage, s'excusant sans s'arrêter, ne ralentissant pour rien. Il se rattrapa au coin d'une estrade, tourna à droite, descendit l'allée, tourna à gauche, s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin, descendit encore un peu et tourna à gauche – oui, par là ! – continua en courant. La foule se pressait à contre-sens mais il se fraya un chemin à coups de coudes et d'épaules. Il pensa, à un moment, vaguement, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver sa mère, mais la pensée se dissout aussitôt. Au Diable Naomi, il allait trouver sa Sentinelle !

Il tourna à droite sur un pied et se retrouva face à une estrade qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Plusieurs femmes et hommes, étaient assis dans des fauteuils pliables de toiles et parlaient avec les clients. Ils étaient tous plutôt jeunes, en bonne santé et attirants, bien vêtus. On prenait soin des Sentinelles comme les sultans Arabes prennent soin de leurs chevaux – parfois mieux que de leurs femmes.

Un peu pantelant, Blair se rapprocha. Deux des femmes étaient brunes, la dernière châtain tendant sur l'or bruni trois hommes étaient bruns, un blond cendré et sur la tête du dernier, Noir, plusieurs tresses dessinaient d'agréables arabesques. Blair ne ressentit rien. Il s'approcha le plus possible, et ne ressentit rien. Pas de fascination ni d'intérêt ou même de très simple curiosité, pas de connexion. _Rien du tout._

Pourtant, _ça_ vibrait toujours en lui, résonnant avec sa Sentinelle. Elle était là, juste pas là. Pas sur cette estrade. Perplexe, il commença à la contourner. Derrière, des voiles tendus pour former un couloir protégé menaient un campement de plusieurs caravanes. Ça vibra plus fort. Blair sentit ses orteils plier d'excitation. Sa Sentinelle était toute, toute proche, il le sentait maintenant.

Et puis, soudain, au détour d'un voile tendu d'une pique… Là. Elle était là. Sa Sentinelle. Juste sous ses yeux. Appuyée sur le flanc contre un pan de bois, les poignets posés sur ses genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine elle semblait assoupie sous le doux soleil de saison. C'était un spectacle enchanteur : Blair sentit son souffle lui faire défaut. Sa Sentinelle était magnifique. C'était un homme – surprenant – de belle stature, grand et musculeux. Il devait approcher les trente-cinq/quarante ans mais son visage ne montrait pas d'âge. Il portait les cheveux courts, de manière presque militaire, mais ils étaient irréguliers et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait le menton, preuve d'un certain laisser-aller, et les taches sur sa chemise et son pantalon parlaient de négligence. Lorsqu'il remua, les entraves autour de ses poignets se révélèrent. Blair sentit la brûlure de la fureur lui mordre la chair. Qu'avait-on fait à sa Sentinelle ? Pourquoi était-elle restreinte, gardée _captive_ ? Rien ne justifiait que l'on attache quelqu'un, encore moins une Sentinelle ! C'était un être à chérir, une merveille, un protecteur, pas un chien de garde !

Il n'allait pas laisser sa Sentinelle comme ça ! Il s'avança, déterminé et furieux – ce commerçant allait entendre parler du pays, et pas qu'un peu. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas, cependant, que l'homme tressaillit et tourna la tête vers lui. Il grogna sur Blair en montrant les dents, yeux fermés. Il aurait eu un visage magnifique, s'il n'avait pas reflété que pure bestialité.

« 0h non !

Que lui avaient-ils donc _fait_ ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait à cette Sentinelle pour qu'elle se soit sentie obligée de se retirer derrière sa façade animale ?

La fureur se mêla à l'inquiétude dans le cœur de Blair. Sa Sentinelle allait mal. 0n l'avait blessée, si fort qu'elle avait cru bon d'oublier son humanité pour se protéger. Qu'avait-on bien pu lui faire ? Son esprit fécond lui fournit nombre de scenarii plus affreux les uns que les autres mais le visage de sa Sentinelle n'était pas marqué par les coups. Les bleus disparaissent, mais les coupures ? Les lèvres fendues, les fractures dues aux coups de poings ? Il ne lui manquait, en tous cas, aucune dent. La Sentinelle continuait de lui grogner dessus comme un fauve entravé, et malgré le prestige des Sentinelles, Blair ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça pathétique. Un être aussi exceptionnel ne devrait jamais être réduit à des grondements bestiaux pour s'exprimer. Furieux, Blair fit volte-face et retourna sur le devant de l'estrade.

La Sentinelle masculine Noire n'était plus là – sûrement acquise. Les autres discutaient toujours avec les clients. Peu désireux de perdre son temps en se frayant un chemin, Blair sauta directement sur l'estrade. Les clients se turent aussitôt. Monter sur l'estrade des Sentinelles était une grande offense un étranger empiétait sur le territoire qui leur appartenait et qu'elles devaient protéger. C'était presque une déclaration de guerre. Blair ignora superbement le silence choqué et les regards scandalisés que s'attira son acte, avança plutôt à grandes enjambées vers le marchand.

« Vous ! cria-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le haïssable homme.

- Que faites-vous sur mon estrade ? Descendez immédiatement !

Les clients murmurèrent leur assentiment.

« Pas avant que vous m'ayez expliqué pourquoi il y une Sentinelle attachée derrière cette estrade et ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle se retire ! hurla Blair en retour.

Ses paroles tuèrent tout bavardage sur cent mètres. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tout le monde savait ce qu'était une Sentinelle retirée. C'était rare, effrayant, et détestable. Quiconque causait à une Sentinelle de se retirer devenait la plus haïssables de toutes les choses haïssables. Si cet homme avait effectivement fait se retirer une Sentinelle, son commerce allait s'effondrer.

Le négociant, désormais point de mire de tous les regards, sourit d'un air gêné.

« Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, ne l'écoutez pas…

Il se tourna vers ses clients et leur sourit d'un air forcé.

« Messieurs Dames, reprenez je vous prie. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il agrippa Blair par le bras et le tira en bas de l'estrade.

« Blair ! hurla alors une voix féminine.

Freinant des quatre fers, Blair se tourna vers l'appel. Une femme se frayait un passage dans la foule figée pour le rejoindre.

« Naomi !

- Je t'ai cherché partout, gémit sa mère en le rejoignant.

- Désolée maman, j'ai été un peu occupé.

- Hmm.

Le marchand les conduisit à l'arrière ils s'arrêtèrent à une bonne distance de la Sentinelle. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé de position depuis le départ de Blair, se contentant de reposer l'arrière de sa tête contre le pan de bois soutenant son dos.

Naomi inspira brutalement.

« C'est une Sentinelle ?

- 0ui Naomi, répondit Blair au moment où le marchant éructait « Non !

Empli de fureur froide, Blair pivota lentement vers lui.

« Excusez-moi ?

- Ça, c'est pas une Sentinelle ! répéta le négociant.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

« C'est juste… un fou. Il est incontrôlable. Il nous attaque, nous mord. Il va hurler pendant dix minutes puis devenir catatonique pendant des heures. Il pleure en mangeant, se griffe les bras au sang, hurle en se bouchant les oreilles.

- 0ui, c'est parce qu'il est puissant, feula furieusement Blair.

Puissant, puissant, **puissant** **!** Cet homme ne savait-il pas reconnaître les symptômes d'une Sentinelle compromise ? Comment aurait-elle pu maîtriser ses sens si personne n'avait cherché à l'aider !

Le marchand secoua encore la tête.

« Non, c'est même pas ça. Vous pensez que j'ai pas essayé ? Même mon meilleur Guide n'a rien pu obtenir de lui. Impossible de le contrôler. C'est une erreur de la nature, ça, pas une Sentinelle.

- C'est que votre Guide n'est pas assez bon, siffla Blair, furibond.

Le pacifisme était depuis longtemps engrainé dans son mode de pensée, mais le comportement de cet homme lui chatouillait le poing. Le marchand le regarda d'un air torve.

« Quoi, vous pensez faire mieux ?

Blair ne cilla même pas.

« 0ui.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana le négociant en croisant les bras.

Et comment ! pensa Blair.

« Si je réussis, je veux l'exclusivité sur l'achat.

- Par la Déesse toute puissante, si tu réussis, je te la donne ta Sentinelle ! cracha le marchand.

Blair hocha la tête.

« Parfait.

Puis il se retourna, faisant face à la Sentinelle, oubliant instantanément le marchand. Les yeux fixés sur la Sentinelle – _sa_ Sentinelle – il avança lentement. Un pas.

« Blair ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais gagner une Sentinelle, Naomi.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ça n'est pas dangereux ?

- Un peu. Mais ça vaut le coup.

- Hmm. Sois prudent, chéri.

Il hocha courtement la tête, puis se reconcentra.

Un pas. Deux pas. Grognement. Le périmètre de perception de l'homme était plutôt vaste, et il avait sans nul doute estimé leur nombre, et reconnu le marchand. Il devait s'attendre à une agression**,** être encore plus renfermé. Il fallait y aller en douceur. Très en douceur.

Marchant doucement, comme pour amadouer un animal rétif, il s'approcha un peu plus en lui parlant à niveau de Sentinelle.

« Hey, Big Guy, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal. Tu comprends mon grand ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

L'homme pencha la tête brièvement puis tira sur ses entraves pour se redresser, et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le tout sans cesser de grogner. Charmant.

Bien. Il s'en doutait.

« Tu as peur de moi, et c'est normal. Tu ne me connais pas, et tu as mal. Je comprends. Mais écoute ma voix. C'est le seul son qui ne te fait pas mal. Je ne veux pas te blesser, je veux t'aider. Alors je vais m'asseoir ici, dans ton périmètre de perception, et je vais attendre que tu me laisses entrer.

Blair s'assit en tailleur sur le sol puis se mit en lotus.

« Hey j'ai pas toute la journée moi !

- Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait eu discussion d'une clause de temps dans notre accord, répliqua Naomi.

Le commerçant se tut. Blair médita. Il se laisse porter par cet état de calme et de relaxation qui l'envahissait presque immédiatement à présent. Il inspira profondément puis expira, et recommença. Il devait être serein pour passer du statut d'ennemi à celui d'observateur. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne prendrait que quelques heures, et non pas jours.

Un autre aspect de la mutation génétique des Guides était l'empathie. Empathie envers leurs proches en général, et envers leur Sentinelle en particulier. Blair avait été classé de niveau huit, le plus haut rang pour un empathe. Cette empathie leur servait à répondre aux besoins sociologiques des Sentinelles et à désamorcer les situations avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent. Mais Blair ne faisait pas que ça. Blair projetait. Il avait commencé la méditation car elle l'aidait à se centrer sur lui-même et à appréhender son empathie.

Maintenant, Blair projetait doucement, de l'intérêt et du calme vers sa Sentinelle. Sa réponse agressive et méfiante le peina. Aucune Sentinelle ne devrait se méfier d'un Guide, dont l'existence même était motivée par le seul but de les assister et de les aider. Mais il persista. Il entoura l'homme apeuré de soin et d'intérêt concerné, et ne réagit pas lorsque la Sentinelle tourmentée rugit. Il répondit en se faisant plus doux, comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage. Il lui montra qu'il ne partirait pas sous les menaces, et qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa violence par la même violence. L'agressivité de la Sentinelle était la réaction désespérée d'un animal blessé et acculé Blair voulait – devait – faire ressortir son côté humain. Il y avait un homme sous cette façade bestiale, et il allait le retrouver.

Il se fit patient et élogieux, le louant lorsqu'un progrès était fait. Sa Sentinelle était apeurée et perdue, il lui fallait l'encourager à continuer en lui montrant qu'il n'était pas fâché, que c'était bien, allez, viens, viens, je t'attends, viens ! Il appliquait la règle d'or des cavaliers : Demander peu, récompenser beaucoup**.** Et ce fut long, mais ça fonctionna.

Ce fut d'abord l'arrêt de ce grognement dissuasif. Puis le contact timide de son esprit contre le sien. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse frêle et timide, le toucher d'un esprit fragile contre la confiance du sien, mais il la récompensa profusément. Encouragée, la Sentinelle revint, et lorsqu'il la sentit pousser à la lisière de son esprit, Blair s'ouvrit comme une fleur. Il ouvrit toutes ses portes, baissa tous ses murs et le laissa tout regarder, fouiller, piller. Plus jeune, alors que ses murs n'étaient pas très performants, Blair avait déjà subi une fouille psychologique, pratiquée par un Guide plus puissant mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Ce n'était même pas… éprouvant. Car ce n'était pas un étranger qui pillait son esprit et sa conscience, mais sa Sentinelle. La seule personne au monde ayant droit d'exiger ce don de lui. Il inspira, expira, et se détendit entièrement, offrant tout ce qu'il était à sa Sentinelle.

Soudain, l'esprit de la Sentinelle disparut complètement, une ligne de glace brûlante traversa le crâne de Blair, et il fut seul à nouveau. Terrassé par la rupture entre leurs esprits, Blair poussa un cri de douleur et s'affaissa. Déesse, Déesse, plus jamais ça, plus jamais ! Il haletait, et le sang battait à ses tempes, si fort qu'il n'entendit pas, au début, la Sentinelle. Qui tirait sur ses entraves avec impatience, et le regardait les yeux fermés. Qui se tendait vers lui. Qui réagissait à la douleur du Guide. Déesse. Blair déglutit nerveusement. Était-ce possible ?

Trop tremblant pour se lever, Blair se décida à avancer à quatre pattes. Il se rapprocha lentement de la Sentinelle entravée, épiant ses réactions avec soin. Il doutait que ce soit une ruse, mais peut-être la Sentinelle allait-elle réagir violemment en le sentant se rapprocher d'elle.

Ce fut le contraire. Plus Blair se rapprochait et plus la Sentinelle se calmait. Elle cessa de tirer sur ses liens et le suivit de son regard fermé. Elle s'était dépliée, étendant ses jambes devant elle, signe d'ouverture et de confiance. Elle grogna lorsque Blair trébucha et vacilla, et leva une jambe comme pour le soutenir. Blair se mordit la lèvre. C'était le comportement d'une Sentinelle réceptive. L'exact comportement, celui qui n'arrive que dans les manuels. La Sentinelle était réceptive la présence du Guide, parfaitement réceptive. Volontaire.

Il continua d'avancer à quatre pattes. Il avait mal aux genoux et aux mains – le périmètre sensoriel de la Sentinelle était vraiment impressionnant – mais il n'en avait cure. Il allait toucher sa Sentinelle !

Celle-ci écarta les jambes à son approche et il accepta l'invitation, s'agenouillant entre ses genoux. Il resta un instant immobile. Il voyait les narines de la Sentinelle frémir et se doutait qu'elle lançait tous ses sens autre que la vue autour de lui. Il se laissa faire avec complaisance et s'assit sur ses talons pour patienter. Il était si près du but, il n'allait pas tout gâcher par précipitation. Il en profita pour détailler le visage de sa Sentinelle. Long et masculin, avec une mâchoire prononcée mais obscurcie par une barbe de plusieurs jours qui remontait jusqu'à la moitié de ses joues creusées. Elle n'avait pas du manger depuis des jours. Comment aurait-elle pu, si son sens gustatif lui faisait percevoir la nourriture comme brûlante, ou acide, ou amère – infecte, insupportable, et immangeable ? L'un dans l'autre, et ce même négligée, sa Sentinelle était bel homme. Blair allait faire des jaloux. S'il était accepté.

Il sursauta lorsque soudain les genoux de la Sentinelle se refermèrent comme un étau sur ses hanches. La Sentinelle se figea et poussa une sorte de ronronnement plaintif.

« Non non, murmura Blair à niveau de Sentinelle, c'est bon.

C'était juste au-dessus de l'exhalation articulée, bien en deçà de la parole.

« Juste surpris.

La Sentinelle accepta la réponse et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le poussant vers son corps. Blair sentit son cœur s'emballer. Réceptive. Réceptive. _Réceptive._ _**Réceptive.**_ Déesse, sa Sentinelle était plus que réceptive, elle le suppliait physiquement !

Blair inspira à fond et expira lentement pour s'éclaircir les idées. C'était le moment de vérité. La Sentinelle avait réagi à la douleur du Guide, faisant preuve du fameux instinct de protection tribal – et de conscience, mais réagirait-elle à _son_ Guide ?

Gentiment, il posa la main sur la cuisse de la Sentinelle. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle avait du suivre le mouvement grâce aux vibrations dans l'air. Encouragé, il frotta doucement sa main sur le pantalon, regrettant le contact restrictif sous sa main. Ce devait être pénible pour sa Sentinelle, avec une telle perception sensorielle. Levant la main, il la dirigea vers le visage de sa Sentinelle. Celle-ci réagit en suivant le mouvement de sa main, son visage aux yeux clos (peut-être était-elle aveugle ?) transmettant un rare niveau de _conscience_. Elle avait dessiné un incroyable filet sensoriel, et suivait ses mouvements à la trace en se basant sur le frottement de ses vêtements, les vibrations de l'air, son rythme cardiaque, l'inclinaison de son corps. C'était prodigieux.

Cette Sentinelle était au moins 47, peut-être même plus si c'était possible. D'où le retirement : débordement sensoriel constant, la folie approchant, seul refuge possible : éteindre sa conscience.

« Regarde-toi, souffla-t-il, émerveillé, _regarde-toi…_

À ces mots, l'homme poussa une sorte de ronronnement contenté. Blair supposa qu'il réagissait à l'adoration de sa voix. Peu de personnes devaient l'avoir adoré avant lui – c'était une honte. Toute Sentinelle méritait d'être adulée et choyée. Blair comptait bien remédier à cette négligence coupable.

Contact. Sa main effleura la joue de la Sentinelle. La réaction fut immédiate et lui serra le cœur : dès que leurs peaux se touchèrent, elle enfouit son nez dans sa paume et y respira profondément. S'imprégnant de son odeur. S'imprégnant de lui. Blair cessa de respirer. Sa Sentinelle. Déesse ! Sa Sentinelle. Déesse, Déesse, Déesse. Sa Sentinelle !

« Déesse, souffla-t-il, regarde-toi… Tu es une merveille.

Son autre main monta pour effleurer du bout des doigts les tempes de sa Sentinelle – **sa** Sentinelle ! – en évitant soigneusement la barbe, conscient que tirer dessus ne causerait que désagrément à sa Sentinelle. En revanche, il promena le dos de ses doigts contre la tempe et la pommette de la Sentinelle et la sentit s'orienter sous son toucher, sans pour autant quitter de son nez son autre main. Sans nul doute pouvait-elle tout sentir – les pores de sa peau, les irrégularités du grain, la douce pression, la chaleur, le poids de sa main, tout.

« Incroyable… Déesse, ce que je vais faire de toi… murmura-t-il encore.

Sa Sentinelle. Il allait la cajoler, la choyer, lui enseigner, l'adorer et la protéger.

Les jambes de la Sentinelle se resserrèrent encore un peu, pressant Blair contre elle. Elle n'était pas correctement assise à cause de ses poignets entravés et une de ses jambes s'appuyait contre les côtes de Blair. La position était bancale mais incroyablement _confortable_. Blair ne voulait jamais quitter les jambes de sa Sentinelle.

L'homme soupira et tout son corps se détendit soudainement.

Puis, l'instant d'après, un merveilleux instant, il ouvrit les yeux. Deux iris d'un bleu incroyable se fixèrent sur lui avec une intensité proprement insoutenable. Il se sentait épié, scanné, coincé, dénudé, évalué, détaillé, observé. Ces yeux perçaient jusqu'au fond de lui en quête de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de posséder, et enfin, la Sentinelle du trouver car elle cligna des yeux, et le regarda lui, Blair Sandburg.

Blair soupira, évacuant toute la tension de ses épaules. L'examen était terminé. Il plongea dans les yeux de saphir qui le fixaient sans ciller. C'était cependant bien moins intense et éprouvant, c'était l'attention d'une Sentinelle éveillée et consciente concentrée sur son Guide. Tous ses sens entrelacés autour d'une seule personne, écoutant son organisme, humant ses émotions, observant ses réactions. Sa Sentinelle n'était pas aveugle. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide absolument magnifique. Il était enchanté.

« Bonjour toi, chuchota-t-il avec ravissement.

Puis il sourit gentiment.

« Je m'appelle Blair. Blair Sandburg. Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelle ?

Il n'y croyait pas beaucoup, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

« James Ellison.

Sainte Déesse ! La voix de Sa Sentinelle lui coula un frisson le long de l'échine. Blair hocha la tête.

« James. Merci.

- Il vous a parlé, intervint soudain le marchand, il est à vous.

James sursauta et tapa dans le dos de Blair avec ses genoux pour le faire basculer sur sa poitrine (avec un _Woomph !_ très classieux) et gronda furieusement sur le marchand. Pour être franc, Blair avait totalement oublié la présence de tout autres que lui et James – sa Sentinelle, sa merveilleuse Sentinelle, et le rappel était plutôt subit. Il entendit Naomi hoqueter derrière lui et imagina sans mal son air choqué. Même très faible (de niveau zéro : un peu plus que l'humain lambda, moins que le Guide de base), Naomi était elle-même Guide, et voir une Sentinelle se retourner contre elle devait sans doute la perturber et l'effrayer. Les Sentinelles ne se retournent pas contre les Guides, elles les aiment et les protègent envers et contre tout. Les Sentinelles meurent pour les Guides, elles ne les tuent pas.

Sauf que James était une Sentinelle blessée, attachée et apeurée, en présence de son tourmenteur et de son nouveau Guide tout fraîchement trouvé qu'il lui fallait protéger. Ses instincts étaient un peu en vrac et il réagissait violemment. Sa réaction avait au moins le mérite d'ôter tout doute subsistant à Blair : James l'avait reconnu comme sien. Blair lui posa une main sur la gorge et y frotta gentiment ses doigts pour le distraire.

« Hey hey, James, appela-t-il d'un souffle, je suis là. Ton Guide est à tes côtés, et lui est en dehors de ton périmètre. Il ne te fera rien. Hm ?

La Sentinelle cligna des yeux, ses iris passant de son Guide à son tourmenteur sans arrêt pendant un long moment, puis elle se fixa sur Blair et poussa son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés. Blair sourit à sa réaction instinctive (chercher le Guide pour se rassurer) et se détendit contre sa poitrine. Là était sa juste place.

Le marchand renifla dédaigneusement.

« Prenez-le et déguerpissez. J'ai des vrais clients qui m'attendent.

Sauf s'ils avaient fui à la mention de la Sentinelle retirée, bien sûr.

Pour sa grande fierté, James ne réagit pas à la nouvelle intervention du commerçant. Blair était immensément fier de lui et le lui fit savoir à voix très basse. La Sentinelle sembla se détendre, satisfaite d'avoir contenté le Guide. Cet homme est un idiot, pensa Blair. Il faut en être un pour ne pas reconnaître la pure merveille juste sous ses yeux.

« Je veux tous ses papiers, exigea Blair sans quitter James des yeux.

- 0h, vous les aurez. Mais n'allez pas vous plaindre. Je vous aurais prévenus.

- 0ui, mais vous êtes stupide, répliqua Blair toujours sans le regarder.

Il caressait toujours le visage de sa Sentinelle, fasciné, amoureux. Sa Sentinelle. Enfin. Et elle était parfaite. C'était un homme – et alors ? C'était sa Sentinelle. Il en ferait une merveille. Il leur prouverait que James était exceptionnel. Un trésor à chérir, non un déchet à dissimuler aux regards.

« Vous vous en mordrez les doigts, insistait le commerçant. C'est une erreur de la nature, j'vous dis.

- Non non non, aucune erreur ici… souffla Blair en caressant les tempes de James du dos de ses mains. Aucune. Absolument aucune erreur.

Juste une merveille. Un diamant brut. Un magnifique diamant. Qui le regardait avec de languissants yeux mi-clos, et tous les trésors du monde n'auraient pu faire naître une si douce chaleur en Blair.

« Naomi. Je le veux.

- Blair, tu es sûr ?

- Absolument.

Naomi fit la moue. Trente ans qu'elle attendait que son fils trouve sa Sentinelle et voilà qu'il en choisissait une attardée ? Mais Blair, son fils, sa merveille – Blair regardait cette Sentinelle avec adoration. C'était celle-ci qu'il voulait, et nulle autre. Elle savait qu'il avait hérité d'elle son tempérament passionné et son entêtement rien ni personne n'arriverait à le décourager d'acquérir cette Sentinelle à présent. Surtout que celle-ci semblait déjà fortement réagir à son fils, il était fort possible qu'ils aient déjà commencé à se lier. Elle soupira, mais accepta. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Blair sourit et secoua la tête. James suivit le mouvement des yeux, le faisant sourire davantage.

« Donnez-moi trois ans. Juste trois ans. Je ferai de cette Sentinelle la meilleure que vous aurez jamais vue.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Absolument. Trois ans.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de sa Sentinelle.

« Trois ans, Big Guy. Et je ferai de toi… un chef-d'œuvre. 0n va leur montrer. Tu seras _fantastique_.

La Sentinelle sourit.

**sEnTiNeL**

Mon premier UA Sentinel^^ J'en suis toute fière ! lol

J'aime beaucoup l'idée, j'espère l'avoir traitée correctement.

Pour info, l''histoire des yeux fermés est importante aussi ; Jim n'ouvre les yeux que lorsqu'il regagne entièrement conscience humaine, et Blair pense qu'il est aveugle mais s'en moque totalement, ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est sa Sentinelle et qu'il l'aime quoi qu'il soit. J'aimerai bien avoir un Blair qui m'aime comme ça, moi x)

Concernant le titre, _serendipity _est une notion anglophone inconnue du vocabulaire français. C'est l'idée des petits hasards heureux et bienfaiteurs. C'est une notion que ma bêta et moi aimons beaucoup (comme vous l'aurez compris à son pseudo), et je l'ai trouvé assez appropriée. En vérité, j'ai pas trouvé beaucoup mieux depuis, mais si quelqu'un a des idées, qu'elle/il n'hésite pas ;)

Pour finir, il y aura peut-être une suite si on en demande une, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées (a) Héhé !

Yaoistiquement, _Lyly_[u]


End file.
